moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Poppeteers
The Poppeteers is a group of five Poppets who run a Baby Moshling Daycare called Pawberry Crib where the Moshlings are taught, fed, nursed and taken care of until they can do so themselves. The clique consists of Poppet, Juno, Serena, Zaffi, and Lucki. 16th of April is coined Poppeteer Day and falls on Poppet's birthday. The Pawberry Crib The Pawberry Crib is an all-purpose nursery for baby Moshlings. Each of the Poppeteers uses their own talents to help raise the Baby Moshlings and contribute. Buster Bumblechops often drops off Baby Moshlings and eggs to be taken care of there. Members Poppet_From_Twitter.jpg|Poppet Juno.jpg|Juno Zaffi.jpg|Zaffi Serena.jpg|Serena Lucki.jpg|Lucki History The name of the group was named by Zaffi. During their childhood, it was only Poppet and Zaffi who were friends. After the two became friends with Serena in Monstro City High School, the threesome called themselves The Poppeteers. The three eventually became best friends with Juno and Lucki who also became members of The Poppeteers. “Yesterday we were just you Poppet and me, but today we’re the Poppeteers! And I’ve got a feeling that it’s going to be ROARSOME!” – Zaffi Depiction in the Poppet Magazine The Poppeteers made their first debut in the Poppet Magazine. The magazine series is canonically produced by Poppet and each member of the Poppeteers contribute to developing and writing it. Short stories about The Poppeteers are also in the magazine issues. Regular sections are hosted by each member. Some examples are Zaffi’s Tech Squad, Serena’s Studio, Poppet’s Picks, Juno’s Kitchen. Some sections are also hosted by both Serena and Lucki such as the Puzzle and Book Club sections. Depiction in the Moshi Monsters Magazine After the Poppet Magazine ended, the Moshi Monsters Twitter said that The Poppeteers would be moving to the Moshi Monsters Magazine. The Poppeteers briefly first appeared the Moshi Monsters magazine starting from Issue 50 in pages 17 and 27. They made another appearance in a Poppeteers' re-introduction page and in Poppet's Diary in Issue 54 which themed around Baby Moshlings. Their mini-biographies and art were reused in Issue 54. Fact File The bestest of bezzies and most ROARsome team in all of Pawberry Hills – they’re the Poppeteers! Joker! Lucki’s love of pranks keeps the Poppeteers on their toes. If you can dodge the wobbly bowls of custard and her mischievous Cheeky Chimp, you’ve had a ‘Lucki’ escape! Blabbermoshi! Juno is a tip-top secret keeper – she never blabs her BFFs’ business. But give Serena a sniff of a story and it’ll be buzzing around the Crib in no time! Band Practice! The Poppeteers love to rock out in Zaffi’s sound space, testing out new tunes and throwing some Moshicool moves. With Poppet’s voice and Lucki’s dancing skills they are the coolest thing to hit Pawberry Hills since the Hairosniff tour of summer ’93! The Poppeteers’ special friendship bracelets are PAWfectly cutie-ful and high tech-tastic. Each one has been programmed by Zaffi to vibrate if there’s trouble! Loud Noises! The Poppeteers like to keep their favourite Moshlings. With Mr Snoodle snuffling, Gabby beeping and Chop Chop chattering, it’s never a quiet day at the Crib. A Poppeteer sleepover always starts with a pizza party! Unfortunately, the BFFs can never decide which toppings work best. Juno loves a pop rox crust and Serena hates zoot fruit more than anything. The only thing that works is pizza pie split five ways! Gallery Group Shots Poppet Magazine issue 1 cover front.png Poppet Magazine issue 6 cover front.png Poppet Magazine issue 8 cover front.png Poppet Magazine issue 10 cover front.png The Poppeteers banner.jpg Poppeteers Zaffi Tech Squad banner.jpg Meelisselim Juno tent.jpg Meelisselim Lucki house.jpg Punzai zaffi room.png Poppet Magazine issue 1 p10.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 1 p11.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 3 p30.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 4 p28.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 4 p29.jpeg Poppet Magazine issue 7 p24.jpeg Magazine issue 54 p3.png Magazine issue 54 p26.png Magazine issue 54 p27.png Poppeteers_Disco.png PoppeteersSleepover.png Poppeteers_Picnic.png Mazzatack character design Poppeteers spot illustrations.png Mazzatack process Poppeteers spot illustrations.png Mazzatack character design Poppeteers pose design.png Poppeteers_Final_Groupshot.png|Poppet Magazine's final group shot Other Merchandise Poppet Sticker Album Front.png|Moshi Monsters Collectable Stickers: Poppet Sticker Poppet 16.jpg|A sticker Poppet_Clothing_Mind_Candy_Office.png|Clothing shown in Mind Candy's office Poppet Mag issue 5 poppeteers pencil case.png|Poppeteers coloring page Category:Poppets Category:Character Groups Category:Poppet